Inocente
by WickedHeadache
Summary: ¿Y si Regina se despierta en un hospital, creyendo que es la jóven de 18 años enamorada de Daniel?


La morena despertó en una cama de hospital. Ojos curiosos la rodeaban, algunos llenos de preocupación. Pero ninguno de ellos lo estaba más que Regina misma.

«¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde me encuentro?», dijo la mujer con un tono más inocente del que todos estaban acostumbrados.

Estaba confundida. Su mirada se desviaba a cada esquina del cuarto mientras se sentaba en la cama. Evitaba a las personas rodeándola y hacía oídos sordos ante las palabras del médico y sus múltiples preguntas.

El lugar era extraño. Los objetos también. Al igual que las personas, y sus curiosas ropas. ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? ¿Dónde estaba Daniel? ¿Dónde estaba ella?

«¡Regina!» una voz que sonaba conocida captó su atención. Pero al ver el rostro de la mujer rubia no hizo más que decepcionarse al encontrarse con una desconocida.

«¿Y usted quién es? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?» dice inocentemente.

Emma se sorprendió por su extraño tono de voz, buscó algún engaño o mentira pero solo se encontró con una inocencia desconocida. De todos modos ya no importaba, se le olvidó al escuchar sus palabras. Regina no la reconocía.

Antes de que pudiera responder, una voz jovial y alegre salió de atrás. Con ella, su propietario corría emocionado, saltando a los brazos de su madre.

«¡Mamá!», exclamó Henry, estrechando fuertemente a Regina entre sus brazos.

A pesar de su mirada extrañada al muchacho, la mujer respondió con calidez al abrazo.

«¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?» pregunta al ver que la morena no soltó palabra al verlo.

«¿Mamá?» dice extrañada. «Lo siento, pequeño, pero yo no soy tu madre. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?», estas últimas preguntas las pronunció con real preocupación, como si le importara de verdad, y lo hacía.

«¿Mamá? ¿Qué está sucediendo?» pregunta el pequeño entrando en desesperación, intercambiando la mirada entre sus dos madres.

Regina queda en silencio, no tenía respuesta para el niño. Mientras Emma, igual de impactada que su hijo, decide hacerse cargo de la situación.

«No lo sé, chico. Pero voy a averiguarlo».

Henry se queda al lado de Regina, mientras Emma se retiró, en busca de sus padres. Necesitaba saber qué sucedía y para ello mucha ayuda. Por ahora, estaba segura que tenía que ver con magia. Pero, lamentablemente, la única experta que estaba incondicionalmente de su lado no recordaba absolutamente nada. Después estaba Gold, pero con él todo conlleva un precio.

Dejaron a la morena con un pequeño aferrándose a ella, sin respuestas y, además de confundida, asustada. Sentía que algunas lágrimas se le iban a escapar de los ojos. Pero no se lo permitió, ella siempre fue fuerte, y debía permanecer así. Fuerte. Hasta encontrar a su familia.

Después de todo, fue criada por Cora. Sobrevivió cosas más dolorosas que estar perdida sin largar una gota.

Una voz la desvió de sus pensamientos y de la presencia del muchacho. Era el médico. La miraba neutro, sin mostrar el mínimo sentimiento ante la situación. Pero había algo que a Regina no se le escapó: a veces se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa divertida por las comisuras de los labios. Al ver eso no evitó arquear una ceja. ¿Acaso le divertía verla en esa situación?

«¿Y usted quién es?», no lo dijo maliciosamente, sólo curiosa.

El doctor frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. «Yo soy el doctor Whale. Necesito hacerle unas preguntas para saber su situación».

La mujer asintió.

«¿Cuál es su nombre?».

«Regina».

El hombre asintió ante la respuesta. «¿Sabe dónde está?».

Ella negó con la cabeza. «¿Me haría el favor de aclararme esa duda?»

Whale tuvo que impedir que una risita salga entre sus labios al escuchar sus maneras, aunque amables, de dirigirse. Eran las típicas del Bosque Encantado. Pero no podía ser que eso sea lo último que recordaba. La mujer frente a él no se veía como una tirana malvada capaz de quemar pueblos enteros en busca de su venganza.

«Está en el hospital de Storybrook».

Esta vez, ella frunció el ceño. «¿Storybrook? ¡Qué nombre más curioso!» exclama, pero una duda entra en su mente, cambiando su expresión a una de pánico. «¿Nos encontramos en el Bosque Encantado?», dijo lentamente, temiendo la respuesta.

El doctor respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Entonces la miró nuevamente. «No», se limita a decir, sabe que no necesitaba más.

Decide empezar a nombrar su situación médica que a Regina no le importaba realmente. No tenía heridas, ni internas ni externas. Llegó al hospital por un desmayo, uno sin una razón científica. Parecía tener amnesia. Una ironia que divirtió enormemente a Whale. Al igual que notó que era causada por magia. No había señales de que sea algo que él pueda curar, no era clínico.

Escuchó atentamente las palabras del médico, al igual de Henry, que aún no se animaba a soltarla. Magia. Su mente se detuvo en esa palabra. La magia era la causante de todos sus problemas. Su madre era malvada, pero su magia era la que le impedía ser libre. Si la magia no existiera, ella podría ser quién quisiera ser. Y ahora, gracias a ella, estaba atrapada en un mundo que no conocía. Con desconocidos que decían ser sus amigos y familia.

Según el doctor Whale, no recordaba y era por eso que no los conocía. Pero no le creyó. No se imaginaba un mundo sin Daniel o su padre, en otro reino. Además, todos ellos parecían ser mentirosos, excepto el pequeño que se negaba a soltarla. Se le estrechaba el corazón de sólo verlo. Cada tanto, él largaba un sollozo. De verdad creía que ella era su madre. Pero Regina sabía que no, y sentía pena al ver niño con el corazón roto.

Cuando todos salieron de su habitación, excepto Henry, por supuesto, entraron la rubia que vio más temprano junto con una pareja de su misma edad. La mujer era morena, de cabello corto y piel muy clara, y cargaba un bebé en sus brazos. Regina se enterneció ante el pequeño, ignorando al hombre que los acompañaban, el cual tenía cierto parecido a la rubia.

«Hola», dijo Snow, torpemente. Era la primera vez que su madrastra caía en ese tipo de cosas.

«Hola», saluda con una sonrisa amable. «¿Los conozco? El doctor me mencionó que perdí mis recuerdos».

Snow le sonrió, con un aire de tristeza en su rostro. «Sí, sí. Somos amigos, casi... Me atrevo a decir familia».

Regina frunció el ceño ante esa palabra. Recordó su familia, y Daniel. Nadie le dijo dónde estaban. Pero no tenía el valor para preguntarle a ellos.

«¿Saben cuándo podré irme de aquí y volver a casa?»

Todos quedaron en silencio. David y Snow bajaron la mirada, mientras que la de Emma iba desde Henry a Regina, una y otra vez.

«¿Te sientes bien?» Emma tomó la palabra, evitando la pregunta.

«Estoy bien. Mejor que bien», dice frustrada al notar el movimiento de la rubia. «¿Podría, por favor, responder mi pregunta?».

Emma suspira. «Solo hay que firmar el alta, luego te llevaré a tu mansión. Henry y yo estaremos contigo para que te adaptes».

La morena la mira extrañada. ¿Mansión? Ella quería volver a casa, no iba a permanecer en ese lugar desconocido. «Perdón, pero... Yo hablaba del Bosque Encantado. ¿Cuando voy a ser capaz de volver?».

Las miradas de impacto de todos, y la afligida de Henry, se dirigieron a ella. No tenían pistas sobre que era lo último que recordaba.

«Regina, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?»

«Bueno, yo estaba montando, en mi clase de equitación...» sonrió sincera y felizmente al recuerdo. «Fui a dejar mi caballo con el mozo de cuadra y...».

«Daniel», la interrumpe Snow.

«¿Lo conoce?».

Nerviosa, la mujer se apura en inventar algo. «Una amiga lo conoce, siempre fue muy apegada a él».

Ante el comentario, Regina frunció el ceño y arqueó una ceja, un poco celosa. «¿En serio? Eso es extraño. Daniel no tiene a nadie, yo soy...» iba a decir "lo único que tiene", pero se calló, mientras sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse. Nadie sabe de su relación por una razón, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien le cuente a Cora.

Emma arqueó un ceja ante su silencio, mientras Snow sonría tímida al saber la verdad. Notaron las mejillas rosadas, nada típicas de Regina. La rubia no dejaba de preguntarse qué podría causar tal efecto en su amiga.

«Como decía,» retomó la mujer, volviendo a su color. «dejé a Rocinante en el establo y... Supongo que perdí el conocimiento» dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Los visitantes se miraron entre sí, reconociendo la época de la que hablaba, exceptuando Emma, a la que nunca le mencionaron aquello.

«¿Cuál es tu edad?» pregunta Emma.

«No lo sé. Es raro, ¿saben? Sé que tengo 19. Pero mi cuerpo me avisa constantemente que no es así, que algo está mal. Así que díganme ustedes. ¿Cuál es mi edad?».

Nadie estaba segura. Excepto uno de ellos. Estaba seguro, conocía a esa mujer como a la palma de su mano, o eso creía.

«35, mamá. Bueno... si no contamos los años de la maldición.» dice Henry, causando que Regina ponga los ojos como platos. Si tuviera una bebida, terminaría en la cara de Emma, que estaba frente a ella. Ignoró la "maldición", y se perdió en "35".

«¿Puede alguien darme un espejo?» dijo con tono calmo, aunque el pánico se notaba entrando en su voz.

Henry le toma uno y lo coloca en las manos de su madre. Al entrar en contacto con ella, en donde se supone que está su reflejo se encontraba una nube de humo violeta. Magia. Regina la reconoció al instante. Frunció el ceño y en cólera lo lanzó contra la pared, dejando fuera un quejido de frustración.

Todos creyeron ver a su Regina en ese acto, era típico de ella hacer algo así.

La vieron respirando profundamente intentando calmarse mirando sus manos rígidas, sin éxito alguno.

«Maldita magia», susurró para sí, llamando la atención de los otros aún más. «Tiene la culpa de todo».

Emma amplió los ojos. Esas palabras... Las había escuchado antes. En Henry. Bueno, no eran exactamente esas, pero también culpaba a la magia. Al final, Henry tenía más de Regina de lo que pensaba.

La morena giró la cabeza hacia arriba, cerrando los ojos. Respiró tan profundamente que parecían suspiros. Presionaba los puños con tanta fuerza que las uñas herían su carne.

Sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, o intentando hacer, abre los ojos y hace un movimiento con su mano, formando una bola de fuego. La apaga al instante, asustada de sí misma. Temblaba ligeramente. Tenía magia.

Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio. Posaban sus miradas en la temblorosa morena y vieron algo extraño en ella: miedo. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Al ver eso, Henry apretó más su agarre en señal de consuelo y Emma y Snow la tomaron en sus brazos. David no sabía qué hacer.

«Ellos se fueron, ¿verdad?» la voz quebrada de Regina asustó a todos en un primer momento, la miraron extrañados. «Daniel, y mis padres».

Emma asintió.

«Están... ¿Muertos?»

La rubia asintió de nuevo, lentamente. Con eso, la morena rompió en llanto.


End file.
